1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and a method that improves detection of a faulty connection within an airbag mechanism. More specifically, the present invention relates to a squib connector which allows a user to detect an improper connection between a male squib connector and a female squib connector.
2. Discussion of the Background
Airbag mechanisms in automobiles rely on a plurality of components for proper release of the airbag in emergency situations. Among these components are clocksprings and airbag igniters. Clocksprings and airbag igniters have an electrical connection by means of a squib connector.
A squib connector has a male squib connector and a female squib connector. The female squib connector is connected to an airbag canister. Typically, on an assembly line, the male squib connector is locked into a female squib connector by an operator who pushes the male squib connector into the female squib connector. Or, the male squib connector may be mechanically placed within the female squib connector. A defect in the squib connector can exist if the male squib connector has not been properly positioned within the female squib connector. However, there may be difficulty in locating the defect, based on the electrical connection that can still exist between the female squib connector and the male squib connector. The defective squib connector may still pass a test at the end of the assembly line for an electrical connection. However, the defect could eventually lead to airbag malfunction which may prove hazardous during emergency situations.
A need, therefore exists, to provide a squib connector with a mechanism to prevent faulty connections between the male squib connector and the female squib connector as the male squib connector and the female squib connector are interlocked on an assembly line. A further need exists to provide a more efficient and reliable airbag mechanism.
The present invention provides a squib connector that prevents defects in coupling between a male squib connector and a female squib connector. A disengaging member implemented within the female portion prevents the male squib connector and the female squib connector from closing a circuit if the male squib connector and the female squib connector are not properly interlocked. Thus, the improper connection may be detected by a test at the end of an assembly line. The improved squib connector can be incorporated in an airbag mechanism to provide increased reliability and efficiency.
To this end, in an embodiment of the present invention, a squib connector is provided. The squib connector includes a male squib connector. A female squib connector sized to receive at least a portion of the male squib connector is also provided. The female squib connector includes a disengaging member located within the female squib connector.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a female squib connector is provided. The female squib connector has a disengaging member positioned within the female squib connector for providing resistance against the placement of at least a portion of a male squib connector within the female squib connector.
In still another embodiment of the present invention, a method is provided for detecting an improper connection in a circuit. The method includes the steps of providing a male squib connector; providing a female squib connector sized to receive at least a portion of the male squib connector; and positioning a disengaging member within the female squib connector for providing resistance against placement of the portion of the male squib connector within the female squib connector.
In yet another embodiment, an airbag mechanism is provided. The airbag mechanism includes a squib connector. The squib connector includes a female squib connector and a male squib connector. The squib connector further includes a disengaging member positioned within the female squib connector for providing resistance against placement of a portion of the male squib connector within the female squib connector until the female squib connector and the male squib connector are interlocked.
It is, therefore, an advantage of the present invention to provide an improved squib connector which prevents an improper connection of a male squib connector and a female squib connector.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved squib connector that increases detection of improperly connected squib connectors.
A further advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved squib connector that reduces the cost of manufacturing airbag mechanisms.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved squib connector that reduces costs of detecting improperly connected male and female squib connectors.
A still further advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved airbag mechanism having increased efficiency.
Another advantage of the present invention is to provide an improved airbag mechanism having increased reliability.